


Blessed/Cursed Retirement

by senseofenterprise (the_boleyn_treatment)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Children, Cute, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic, Retirement, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_boleyn_treatment/pseuds/senseofenterprise
Summary: Liam Buttersby, a very normal, nine-year-old boy, makes a friend in the retiree who has recently moved to his village in the South Downs.The retiree in question claims to hate it, and is a liar.Written by DictionaryWrites. Read by Senseofenterprise.(Link has been fixed)





	Blessed/Cursed Retirement

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blessed/Cursed Retirement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793546) by [DictionaryWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites). 

> I have been obsessed with the entire Eden House series, but this installment especially grabbed my heart upon first read and refused to let go. This is my first ever attempt at podfic and I hope it I've done it anywhere near the justice it deserves.
> 
> Note: I am very clearly not English, I am American Southern. I did not even attempt the accents out of fear of butchering them.

[Dropbox Link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/hzjicv3wnmteb91/Blessed.Cursed%20Retirement%20.mp3?dl=0)

[Original Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793546)


End file.
